Spirited Away: The Unexpected Return (A Spirited Away Fan-fiction)
by SM2J96
Summary: Chihiro is now 16, and her parents have passed away, she decides to go along with a dare to spend a night in the abandoned Tunnel with her friend Miku! She realizes too late that it's the same entrance to the Spirit world, and now she's stuck again, with Miku. Not everything is the same as it was when she was 10. What will happen, will the they return home?
1. Chapter 1

This is obviously a Spirited Away Fan-fiction, I came up with this idea! :D Be proud! No don't It's horrible. Well I know other's have wrote some fan-fictions like this, I just hope mine is different since I haven't read any but found some on a different website, though i haven't checked here on wattpad yet! Please enjoy, comment, Like etc. I don't own anything of Spirited Away, I only own the character Miku. That's all ._.'' So don't like do a lawsuit against me or anything.

Chapter 1: The Dare

"Come on Chihiro! Are you scared? It's just a little dare." said Miku, a friend of mine who I made friends with when I first moved when I was 10. We met at school and have been best friends ever since, and right now I'm 16.

"I don't want to do the dare, and we don't have to do it you know," I told Miku as I tilted my head slightly giving her a slightly annoyed look, but instead she smiled, and her light brown eyes sparkled, with excitement.

"Come on! It'll be fun and I don't want to go alone with the other girls that are going to do it tonight! I need to come! Please, I'll drive!" she begged as she hugged my arm like if she were a little kid, it was funny since she was actually a year older than me and was only half an inch taller than me.

I spat out some of her dark blonde hair that had somehow gotten into my mouth, "Alright fine, we'll do the dare, but stop hugging me like that, everyone's looking." I said embarrassed since most of the students around us were staring at us in the classroom we were in since it was lunch time and all.

She automatic jumped back letting go of me smiling, I just automatic started to fix my school uniform.

"So... are you gonna eat that?" she asked with a slight pout, eyeing my last chicken filled rice ball in my bento with puppy dog eyes.

I giggled, "Sure. I'm not hungry anyways." I told her, pushing my bento box towards her as I glanced out our classroom window seeing the reflection of myself. I was still the same me I guess, but older. Not much to describe, I grew up I. I'm a teen now so I don't look like a little kid anymore, I still wear my hair in a ponytail a lot but my hair is longer, still the same me.

Then the bell rang meaning lunch was over.

"I'll pick you up at eight okay!" Miku smiled as she quickly went to her seat eating the rice ball.

"Sure.." I said a bit late as I walked over to my seat ready to learn, with my empty bento box in my hand and put the box closed in my backpack.

After class ended I began to walk home, home was a bit lonely. Both my parents passed away last year, there was a terrible earthquake while I was at school we had done the emergency drill. But my parents weren't so lucky the building they worked in both of them were destroyed in the earthquake. There were a few survivors, neither of them made it.

Luckily they worked enough to have money for a funeral, and that someone on my dad's side was able to have custody over me and was willing to pay for the home where I use to live with them. So I'm home alone.

I quickly walking into my home using a key I had to get in, and automatically started on my homework. I finnish my homework within an hour and made a quick meal to eat, and st on the couch looking over at the coffee table that my mother loved, on top was the remote control for the T.V and a picture frame, of my mom and dad with me smiling happily I was still 10 at the time.

I smiled sadly at the picture. I still missed them but I knew I had to move on and they would want me to. I grabbed the control and left the TV on a random channel and began to watch.

I started to feel sleepy, and closed my eyes

_I'm ... somewhere. I recognize this place. There was a meadow, and in front of it was a beautiful white dragon, with some green scales. I could tell it was a he, i felt like I recognized him._

_"Who are you? Do I know you?" I asked the dragon taking a few steps closer to him. _

_"..." no repose from him._

_"Are you..." I was saying as I reached out to pet him, then a blinding light stopped me. The Dream had ended. _

__I woke groggery and looked at the time it was 6:44pm. I quickly got up and stretched, and went to get some clothing and took a long shower.

I didn't question the dream it seem too odd yet familiar. After my shower I got dressed in my clean clothes. It looked like my clothing from when I was ten, but it wasn't. I brushed my hair and put it in its usual ponytail and soon I heard knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled out as I got my shoes on and grabbed my bag with my stuff in it.

I opened the door to see Miku dressed in a blue-green sleeveless shirt, and a black skirt, with a small jacket on. "Come on we're going to be late!" Miku said as she pulled on my arm dragging me out of the house and closed the door.

"Alright alright!" I responded heading towards her car. It was a light blue car, simple.

She unlocked the car door and started to drive once I had gotten in and put on my seatbelt.

"So where is this dare at again?" I asked curious.

"It's outside of town, there is a fork in the road when you're heading into town you take the opposite way which looks grassy and filled with trees and there is some type of building or tunnel there that is apparently haunted. we have to stay there until midnight" Miku explained like it wasn't important.

"Until midnight!?" i said shocked I didn't think we would have to stay out long.

"Yup good thing it's Friday right?" she said with a cheerful expression on her face.

"I guess so.." I said with a sigh, I looked out the window, it didn't take long maybe about half an hour or so, but we got to the fork and went towards the road with the most vegetation.

I felt strange, it all seemed so... familiar.

Within minutes we were in front of a building, no a tunnel with some large stone carving surrounding the entrance of the tunnel. Not only that there were some girls from our school.

We got out of the car, and were approached by the other girls, "You guys made it now we can start!" a girl said smiling.

"Lets go!" another girl yelled out.

"Lets do it!" Miku said and threw her fist in the air with a jump. I however shook my head.

"I don't think we should guys. I have a bad feeling." I told them

"You're just scared Chihiro! You can stay here if you want." one girl complained as some started to walk into the tunnel.

"Come on please, I don't want to go alone!" Miku begged, pulling on my arm, I sighed, "Fine. im only going because I don't want to out here alone." I told her she cheered as she dragged me with her running into the tunnel.

On the opposite side was a meadow. It was beautiful... but familiar.

We continued walking into the meadow and walked for a while catching up with the other girls. Suddenly I some some steps, with a rock statue there, I Touched the statue, then felt a cold chill.

_"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here, now!" _A memory flashed in my head.

Now I remember.

"Guys run!" I yelled out panicked.

"What?" the girls said confused.

"Run now before it's too late, don't eat any of the food." i told them

"What;s wrong Chihiro?" Miku asked.

"I don't have time go now!" the girl freaked out started to run back towards the entrance quickly I knew they would make it in time.

However I noticed movement besides me and realized Miku didn't run.

"Why didn't you leave?! Leave before-" I was saying when I noticed it was too late the world was already changing the place that was once a meadow was become a large vast ocean

"W-what's happening Chihiro?" Miku said afraid.

"We're going to be stuck here... no we're going to vanish." I stated, afraid. I wasn't suppose to ever return. Now I'm back, to the world of the spirits, except I'm not the only one here and there's no one who'll help.

"Disappear!? THis is some joke right?" Miku asked afraid shaking with fear as the ocean continue to appear more, the boat that would bring the spirits in would start to fade in, the lights of the stalls not to far away appeared with glowing yellow lights as the souls and spirits begin to solidly while we begin to fade, slowly away starting with our hands first.

"We gotta find that pill... but he's not going to be here. I don't know what to do!" I yelled out holding my head with both hands and crouched to the ground squeezing my eyes closed.

"No, Chihiro we'll get through this!" Miku said trying to act brave but i could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Well.. Okay I have an idea. We'll both run into the town okay. You're going to have to keep up with me and when I give a signal hold your breath. got it?" I quickly got up opening my eyes, I didn't want her to be afraid. It was my fault for saying yes to the dare.

"Umm Alright..." She said softly, afraid of the spirits in different forms appearing around us. I automatic grabbed Miku by the hand and started running, none of the spirits really care or bothered to look at us.

"Wait but where are we going?" she asked keeping up with my quick running pace.

"The only place I know." I told he but realized something and stopped running and looked towards the sky and quickly hide myself and Miku underneath a stall.

"Why'd you stop running." she asked

"Because of the bird. If it finds us then we're in trouble." I told her not explaining much, but at the moment it didn't matter so she didn't ask any further questions. I realized that Yu-Baaba must of known somehow that humans made it though and was searching for us.

"We're going to have to hide." i told her, she nodded her head. I still held her hand and walked towards some stalls with food, Miku kept looking at the food, wanting to eat it especially the hug roasted pig with a bright red apple in it's mouth.

"Don't eat it. Trust me, if you do you'll turn into a pig and eaten." I told her, she gulped in fear, looking away from the food.

I continued to walk until we were in high grass that covered us and noticed we both looked pale, almost transparent.

"It's too late isn't it?" Miku whispered looking down at her hands.

"I-I don't know. " I answered I did know it was too late, that there would be no one here to save us.

Suddenly I heard something moving not so far away in the grass.

"Hide,"i whispered frantically as I hid, but Miku wasn't quick enough and a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," a male voice spoke.

"W-what who are you let go of me!" she screamed out, trying to get away from the unknown being.

"Stop, I'm trying to help. Unless you want to disappear." The voice said in a serious tone, which made Miku stop struggling.

The male came out showing who he was, he had jet black hair, and a pale face, but he was pretty handsome, but he had a red mark under his cheeks that seemed familiar, his eyes were jet back as well, and he seemed a bit tall, but he looked about seventeen.

He took something out of his back jeans, since he wore that and a black jacket, taking out a while small pill that I remembered someone had given to me before to eat it. Once he took out the pill he put it Miku's mouth, but Miku spat it out.

"What is it!" she said angrily, as the stranger sighed.

"Luckily i have a second one, it's going to make sure you won't disappear." he answered taking out another pill and putting it in her mouth, which she actually ate, soon she began to solidify and didn't look as if she was going to disappear.

"Come on, follow me alright hold your breath around the other spirits, they will want to eat you. Don't worry i won't eat you kay. " The guy said as he got up carefully and stretched his hand out to Miku, Miku looked back at where I was, I gave a small nod to go with him I didn't know why but I knew he was a good person.

"A-alright" she whispered grabbing his hand and followed his lead out and away from the grass leaving me behind.

I started to cry a bit. Miku was saved I guess, but here I was alone. Just like before, like when I first got here when I was ten, like last year after my parents death. Then my vision started to blur, was I already leaving this world? No. I was crying.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a white pill like thing on the floor and remembered that Miku spat it out on the floor, I quickly picked it up and noticed it was completely dry no saliva on it. There was a bit of dirt that I used my clothing to wipe off, despite knowing there were already germs of dirt on it and ate it. As gross as that seems it would be the only way to stay alive.

I swallowed the pill grossed out, but suddenly i felt better, more whole, and was no longer transparent.

"Great... i don't have anywhere to go to.." I realized as I looked around.

"To town I suppose... I can't eat any of the food. The bath house!" I said with an idea that came out of no where.

I quickly got out of the tall grass and started to think about where the Bathhouse would be located.

"Just maybe, just maybe i'll get help there. Miku... I hope she's safe." I whispered as I ran off in search of the bathhouse.  
_

So is it decent? Hopefully it is. So how'd you like Miku? I hope you like her. :P Well tell me what you think? Fail or a pass? Delete or Keep?


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai! I'm not back completely. Life is a bit hectic! Yes I know this is short.

Miku P.o.v

I followed him, I don't know who he is or why he's helping me, wait is he even helping me? Maybe.. it's a trap!

"It's not a trap, I'm actually helping you. Keep up and and squeeze my hand when you need to breath okay." the bit with his jet black fair and onyx black eyes, said as he turned his face a bit to look at me.

I just nodded my head, I'm pretty good at holding my breath since I'm on the swimming team at school, but all the spirits, beings that walk past us didn't look human, some did, but most of them didn't. I was afraid as I pasted by their stalls, or just by them as we quickly walked by.

"Okay, we're almost there, you're doing pretty good. Just keep it up." he told me in a calm and soothing voice, like if he knew me for most of my life.

I was going to nod again, but then a spirit, that apparently was in a rush, and ran right into my stomach roughly and made me cough out, slightly choking as I gasped for air.

The spirit was small like a red ball glowing ball, but had wings, but it's eyes were a demonic red,as it glared at mean.

"I smell a human!" a voice cried out

"Human?! Where, I want to savor it!"

"There hasn't been a human in years, we have to catch it!"

"It'll taste good with a bit of lemon and salt on it, and maybe some peppers!" One spirit said licking his lips, drooling slightly, with famished eyes that stared down at me, as he start to walk over close to me.

"Okay, time for plan B then," The guy said, as he grabbed my hand.

"W-what's plan B?!" I squealed afraid for my life.

"We run," he said with a cocky smile as he started to run, pulling me behind with him, quickly passing by spirits, both with hungry eyes and those who were confused.

I tried keeping up with his pase, but he was running faster than I could, I wanted to look back, but I could here the commotion behind us, of the spirits chasing us, yelling out "Grab the human! Don't let her get away!"

"They're catching up!" The guy quickly noticed and looked around noticing that all the other spirited wanted to get involved.

"Look it's her grab her!" A woman's voice yelled, then I felt hands grabbing me.

"No! Let go! Let go!" I screamed, as I was pulled to a stop, the guy had lost his grip on me and skid to a stop, looking back. All I could see were hands, or what seemed like hands, those of humans, frogs, toads, skeletons, and even some type of slime thing pulling on me. I tried pulling away but they were too strong.

"Damn, " I heard the guy's voice, then I felt the hands, or at least some lossen or let go, So I took my chance and ran out of their grip, and turned to see some spirits shaking in fear, looking at the guy, as he was fighting against some spirits what to me look like a fist fight, but I wasn't really too sure.

The guy soon noticed I got out and left the fight with the spirits as they were confused and started fighting each other, then he quickly came to me and grabbed my hand again.

"Okay lets hurry before they notice." he said as he began to run again, but at a slower pase from before so I could keep up.

"H-hai!" I said still afraid. I had seen the looks on the spirits face when they saw who he was, afraid, fear, they were afraid for their life. Who is this guy exactly?

Chihiro P.O.V

I had started off into the town, I knew I would have to hold my breath, but I couldn't hold it for too long. I looked at the stalls as I walked, many filled with delicious food, which I knew we're as dangerous to me as it was before. The pill allowed me to eat the food now, but I still didn't want to take any chances and turn into a pig... just like my parents had. I had to save them, who would save me? Miku wouldn't know what to do, or even know that I had turned.

"Excuse me, would you like to buy some roast beef, or even a bowl of miso ramen?" a spirit asked, her face was filled freckles, she had a rounded nose, and cat ears. Her eyes a vivid purple, bright and child like, though her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders in layers, with side bangs.

I was about to speak, but just shook my head, to decline her offer.

She just started at me, then said, "Could you wait here... I think I have something you might need." she said as she got up, showing her apron she was wearing, but underneath a dark purple traditional kimono that had some green designs on it, as she walked inside of her stall.

I didn't know what she could have for me, could she tell I was human? What if she tells Yuu Baba that a human is here? Or even the other spirits.

I stood there debating whether to leave before she came back, but then she appeared with a bag.

"Here please take this. It'll help you, there's a pair of clothing that looks about your size, and something to cover your mouth so they can't smell you." she told me as she gave me the bag with a kind smile.

"W-what?" I said confused as I accepted the bag from her.

"I know you're human it's pretty easy to tell, but this should help you, you're probably wondering why I won't eat you right? Well I don't like the idea of humans being eaten, plus I think Human and spirits should live together equally. "

"You're one of the first spirits to have ever say something like that... " I said in awe.

"Well you better change, you can change in here if you'd like. " she told me, pointing behind her in the stall.

"Thank you." I thank her as I went into the stall, there was a small area in the back that was dark, but covered and quickly changed. I had changed into an off white kimono, that had green designs on it, but the edges of it had a pink fabric on it, that matched my shorts that I would wear as a kid. The mask was more like a veil, no it was a veil, the same color as the Kimono. The veil itself only showed from my eyes up, revealing some of my forehead and dark brown hair, but it covered completely from the nose down.

"This... is so pretty... it reminds me of my clothes or the colors do at least. " I whispered as I wore it, coming out of the stall, with the bag that had my normal clothes.

"Great! It looks perfect on you. Now you have to go, they're still looking and there was a commotion earlier about a human." she said quickly as she took a glance around.

"Miku .. It has to be about her! Where was it at, please tell me!" I begged her, but she shook her head.

"I can't it's a bad idea. And if you go you might be the one they find and capture and do who knows what." she reasoned with me.

"I can't just..." I said with nothing to back myself up.

"I know, for now worry about yourself. I have a feeling you're going to go to the bath house, you need to continue down this street and sneak in. Do you know how to?" she asked, with a questioning look

"Yeah I think I remember." I told her as I tried to recall.

"Okay go now." She said glancing around again looking for any one.

"Okay.. wait what's your name?" I was saying as I started to walk away.

She smiled, "My name.. it's Yumi." Then her ears,they were the same color as her hair, perked up or that's what it looked like, "Hurry! They're coming." she said with her eyes showing her fear.

I quickly nodded and waved good bye as I ran, I felt like I remembered the name. I ran down the street which would lead me to the bathhouse, many spirits stared at my confused because I was running, but none could tell I was a human. So I decided to slow my pace, to raise less suspicion. Soon I saw the bath house, and my eyes widen in awe.

"This place still looks... amazing." I said out loud, and then looked at the bridge I would have to walk over, but I looked at a certain spot, expecting something.

"No face..." I said remembering him standing there the first time I had came here, and all the other times. When he helped me out, and when he kinda lost it.

I shook my head at the old memories, and walked across the bridge, looking at the bath house, wondering how exactly I would get in.

"Excuse me! What are you doing out here!?" A toad yelled at me, I jumped slightly in surprise.

"M-me?" I asked wondering if I had gotten caught.

"Yeah you! You're suppose to be the new yuna that was suppose to be here hours ago! Already late on your first day!" the toad said shaking his head, annoyed as he took my hand and pulled me walking towards him as he walked into the bathhouse.

"I'm sorry for being late, there was a uhh.." I was saying trying to give a ligament excuse.

"I know, I know there have been a human spotted, it's all over. I can't believe a human's here! Imagine someone actually captures it, I wish I was that lucky spirit! I'd eat it with some rice, and a bit of miso." He told me, as he thought about the meal, however I kept myself calm, though inside I was panicing, a human being sighted is exactly what Yumi told me earlier?! It must be Miku, it seems like she wasn't caught or anything.

"Yeah, everyone was chasing after the human it was so hectic." I replied calmly.

"I bet it was!" he said as we went inside the bath house, I see two familiar faces looking towards us, one of them with a small mustache calls us out.

"Hey Aogaeru, who's that you got there?" The one with a small mustache calls out, his small eyes looking at me.

"This is our new Yuna, she was late because of the human that was sighted." Aogaeru explained.

'Human, it's been a while since I've seen one." The other person replied, he had a two part on mustache, of a light brown color unlike the other with a black color.

"I know right Aniyaku, she was a bother here. She caused so many problems, that even Haku quit working here." the black mustached person said as my eyes widened for a bit, hearing Haku's name. He quit working here...

" I know Chihiyaku, I still remember Haku, he quit when that girl left. Oh anyways you should take the Yuna to where all the yuna's sleep, they can deal with her." Aniyaku replied, as a Yuna went up to him, asking for bath soaps.

"Alright, later then guys." he said as he pulled me away, we avoided bumping into other Yuna and consumers.

"Alright say on this elevator until you get to this floor, alright?" He said pointing to a certain floor when he got me into the elevator "Then after go meet with the other yuna."

"Yes sir." I replied with a nod of my head remembering the floor, then we walked away. Luckily no one else decided to ride it up with me, so I waited thinking about my situation.

I went to Aburaya bath house, because, I thought maybe Haku would still be here, but he's not. And I have no clue of where he's at. I could try asking around, but even if I did find Haku, how would I find Miku? The guy took her, and I didn't even know who it was. I would be alone here to deal with everything.

Suddenly the Elevator stopped, though not on the floor I was heading to.

"Whoa, excuse me!" a woman in a pink bathhouse attire said, as she stepped in, she had long brown hair, and bangs, except they were to the side only, not covering her forehead at all.

" You're headed to the room too?" she asked looking over at me, examining me.

"Yes. " I replied quietly.

"So you're the new yuna, Well I guess I'll be the one to introduce you and stuff, what's your name?" She asked with a sigh, a bit annoyed.

"My name is...Sen." I replied, recalling my old name for the bathhouse.

At first the woman looked shocked, then kinda shook it off, "Really I haven't heard a name like that for a while."

"Really..." I said, not sure of what to say, but then we arrived on the floor, and got off the elevator, to see that the room was empty.

"Today must be busy since no one else is here." she said, then went over to a draw, and gave me a bathhouse uniform, "Here put this on it should fit you."

so I quickly changed placing my kimono into the bag that I had still carried, that had my normal clothing in it, then I took off my veil when she wasn't looking and put it back on after. She gave me a look.

"You know you can't wear that right?" she told me with annoyed glance.

"... but." I was saying, but she interrupted, "No. Take it off."

So I followed her order and took it off, placing it the bag, and looked at her .

She automatically recognized me. "Sen? That Sen? As in Chihiro?!" She looked at me, completely overwhelmed with 's when I realized who she was.

"It's nice to see you again Rin, it's been a long time since i saw you." I said giving her a smile.

"That mean.. you're the human that was spotted? How'd you get back here?" She asked, wanting an explanation.

"Well no. I wasn't the one spotted, my friend was... I need to find her, and get back to my world. Just give me a minute to to tell you what happened, okay?" I asked her, then she nodded, then I proceeded to tell her what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry for it being short okay don't kill me! T^T


End file.
